Ink Stains
by Alania Black
Summary: 23 OCAUHPSM: DTNL. Dean loves to draw, especially when his subject is one Neville Longbottom.


This is part 23of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Neville Longbottomand Mr. Dean Thomas.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Random artistic thoughts, slash. Probably AU, but doesn't really mention war or anything. Far too much sweetness and fluffiness, but my boys are the sensitive ones!

DISCLAIMER: "You like pain? Try wearing a corset." Try this for pain, try saying, 23 times in a row, that you don't own Harry Potter and all associated products. I'll take the corset, thanks.

SUMMARY: #23; OCAUHPSM: DT/NL. Dean loves to draw, especially when his subject is one Neville Longbottom.

NOTE: I love writing Dean's artistic side, but I fear I may have over-used it. How many times has it been mentioned now? That boy needs a new hobby, I tell you! Just in case anyone gets confused, the little bit at the end is like the epilogue, twenty or so years later. Also, the POV changes and the pace picks up about half way through.

Ink Stains.

Dean loved to draw. It was his favourite hobby, his only one, really. Harry had claimed Quidditch, Ron had Chess, Seamus had sex and Neville had his plants. So Dean had what he'd brought with him, football and art.

He did it the muggle way. He didn't particularly like watching his drawings move, and only allowed the spell to be placed on his banners and such. He also didn't like the Wizarding paints; they never had the same feel, really. Instead, he had his mother send him Muggle paint and paper and such, and he made his art the Muggle way. He had his other small preferences, too. For example, he loved using charcoal for his art, although he painted as a close second. He preferred life drawings to cartoons and Manga, but he drew those too.

His main preference, one that never failed to spark his mind and provoke his best work was drawing one Neville Longbottom.

He had a portfolio of pictures dedicated to Neville, which he kept hidden and safe. He'd first drawn Neville in Fourth Year, when Neville had been sitting in the Common Room, exhausted and tired. He hadn't looked beautiful, really, he'd looked... worn. Dean had been looking for something to draw, and had found art in the quiet boy. It had been a rough sketch, in pencil on his parchment, but it had been the start. From then on, he hadn't been able to stop. He drew close ups of his face - Neville smiling, Neville laughing, Neville crying. He had body shots, just of Neville, standing or lying down. There were ones of him curled on the sofa like a cat sleeping and a few painted ones by the lake where Neville was sunbathing.

They hadn't ventured into anything erotic until Sixth Year. Dean had been in the showers when Neville had come in. Dean had only had a glimpse of Neville in the shower, but it had fueled enough paintings to last a lifetime.

The naked drawing had been quick, embarrassed ones at first, but he soon grew in confidence. He just wished he could have another good long look, to make sure the detail was right, but the basis was there. The drawings developed until, by the end of Sixth Year, he ventured, hesitantly, into his fantasies and drew Neville naked, sprawled out in bed and looking a hell of a lot more wanton that Dean had ever seen him.

It was bound to happen one day that Neville would find them; Dean just never expected that he would be the ones telling Neville where to go...

: :

"Dean? Do you have any drawings of us? All five of us?" Neville had asked. Dean and Ron were playing Chess on Ron's bed and Harry was doing his Potion's homework (poor bastard, doing Potions still) while Seamus planned his seduction of his latest victim. Harry, actually, but Dean wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Err, yeah. In my portfolio, hold on." Dean was about to get up, but Neville had already stood up.

"No, that's alright, I'll get it. It's in your trunk, right?"

"Yeah, in the drawer at the bottom. The... blue one. I think." Neville had opened the drawer, but the portfolio inside was purple, not blue. He picked it up and opened it, immediately going red when he saw the picture on top. It was of him, sprawled across Dean's bed (he recognised the Muggle alarm clock and the Trunk as Dean's) completely naked. He quickly closed the book, finding the blue portfolio beneath it. He found the drawing quickly and copied it, going back to his scrapbook.

He didn't go near the thought of those pictures for a few days, until he was alone in the Dorms. He checked the door before sneaking across to Dean's Trunk and pulling out the portfolio again. There was a new one on top, done in charcoal, of him lying decently; if still naked, on one of the sofas in the Common Room. Beneath that was the painting of him on Dean's bed. The one under that was a close up of his face, intricately painted. He was chewing nervously on his bottom lip, looking down shyly.

He was so engrossed in looking through the pictures of himself that he didn't hear the door opening.

"Neville? What are you doing on my bed?" Neville jumped and looked up at Dean, a blush spreading over his cheeks again.

"Ah, Dean... I was just, er..." Dean had noticed the book in Neville's lap and Neville could have sworn he was blushing (Sometimes he hated Dean's dark skin, it made it so difficult to tell whether he was blushing or not).

"You weren't supposed to see that. I'll... I'll put them away, burn them if you like." Dean looked almost upset and so forlorn that Neville couldn't help the little pang in his stomach.

"No! No, don't burn them, I like them. I... was wondering if you'd like me to model for one, maybe?" Neville had no idea why he came out with that. Sure, he'd been thinking about it since he'd first seen the drawings; the idea of posing for a drawing by Dean seemed so new and dangerous. But to actually suggest it took bravery far greater than Neville ever believed he possessed.

"You would? Like... Now, maybe? The others are still at Hogsmeade, I only came back to keep you company. We can't do it in here, though." Neville nodded past nerves.

"I know a place."

Dean had designed the room, and Neville had to say he liked it. It was a smallish room, with one chair and a canvass set up opposite a comfortable looking sofa. The sofa was a deep red and had an older style, with curled arms dotted with metal studs. It was deep and there wasn't as much padding as the ones in the Common Room. The rest of the room was plain, and not to be noticed or cared about.

Dean turned to look at him expectantly and Neville blushed again, but began taking his clothes off. Dean smiled encouragingly at him, noticing his nerves, before sitting in his chair. He wasn't watching Neville, for which he was grateful as he stripped off the last of his clothes.

"Are you sure about this, Neville? You look a bit nervous."

"Yeah, it's just a bit fast, you know. It's okay though. So... How do you want me?" Dean motioned to the sofa.

"I don't mind, I just want you to be comfortable. Get comfy and I'll arrange you from there." Neville lay gingerly on the sofa, keeping himself mostly hidden. Once he was laid out, Dean came over to him.

Without saying a word, Dean moved one of his arms up so that Neville was resting his head on it. He pushed Neville's bottom leg out straight and allowed the other one to remain bent in, protecting his dignity. The other hand came to rest on the knee and Neville's chin was tilted up a little.

"Perfect." Dean began drawing the nude boy, reverently creating what he would later deem to be his finest work. When he finally finished, he carried Neville's robe over to him. Neville gratefully wrapped it around his shoulders before Dean showed him the picture.

He wasn't handsome; Neville had accepted that fact long ago. However, the drawing emphasised instead his soft, sweet face and his huge eyes, giving him a gentle look that showed his personality as much as his looks. The varying hues across his chest and stomach displayed his body, not as an overly muscled one but instead one you would prefer for comfort. It didn't look as sordid or naughty as he'd thought it would.

"It's... Beautiful, Dean." Dean ran hesitant fingers across Neville's cheek.

"I draw what I see." Neville smiled at Dean and tilted his head up for the darker boy's kiss. It felt natural to Neville that this would happen.

: :

"Still beautiful, Neville. Even more so now, really." Dean told him, running a hand through slightly graying honey-blonde hair. Neville turned to the older Dean and kissed him, allowing the aged drawing to fall to the table.


End file.
